Miguel
In the novel, Miguel is Connor's true best friend, and it was hinted that he and Connor had a special relationship. . They met during Connor’s sophomore year at Hanover when they were partners in biology. He was not mentioned in the musical. Appearance and Personality Miguel's appearance is described very vaguely, but Connor states that he has a birthmark on his neck. He is apparently of Mexican descendance as he said to Connor the first and only time he came to the Murphys' house: 'I feel like maybe I'm the first Mexican in your house who wasn't getting paid to be here'. Miguel is described as a very kind person who was always supportive and encouraging towards Connor. Connor stated how Miguel seemed to know a little bit about everything and highly curious too as he came up with topics and questions that Connor would never have thought of, be it music, philosophy and whatnot. Miguel also knows about numerous books and authors, so he likely enjoys reading. He also appears to be a very sociable character: he has friends in Hanover, gets along with his family and relatives, and even has an ex that he still talks to sometimes. Connor states that Miguel's social life was a circle while his was 'a line connecting only two points', this elaborating on how different they are when it comes to interacting with others... Relationships Connor Murphy Miguel was described as Connor's true best friend and only friend. In the present, when Connor heard about the speech being given during the assembly, he had hoped that it was Miguel taking center-stage only to be shot down when he saw Evan instead. In the past, Connor met Miguel at Hanover and became inseparable ever since they were paired together during biology. They would often hang out together outside of school and Connor would even be invited to Miguel's home for dinner. Miguel was described as being the only source of positivity in Connor’s life, giving him advice and telling him to not let others around him singling him out or putting him in a box get to him. Specifically, telling him to “Fuck ‘em.”. Miguel panicked when he was found with weed in his bag (it is unknown if the weed had been planted on him by someone else or if it is due to some other circumstance). Upon finding out about this, Connor claimed that the weed was his, thus protecting Miguel but getting himself expelled instead. Even after his mother stopped Miguel from having Connor at their home, Miguel kept in contact with Connor and was highly supportive of him while Connor was enlisted into the wilderness program and sent to rehab. Miguel only came to Connor's house once, but invited Connor to his home multiple times, making sure that his mother wasn't around. Their relationship grew more and more intimate as time went on. Connor even stated that Miguel's presence became like a drug to him: he was happy and exhilarated when he was with him and it hurt when he had to leave. All this came to a head when Miguel noticed Connor's scars on his wrists and near pleaded with Connor to stop hiding and explain to him what was going on. Unfortunately, his questions frightened Connor into leaving the house as the latter didn't want Miguel to see how 'broken' he was, believing that Miguel would leave him if he did. On the day Connor took his life, Connor sent a text message to Miguel and waited for his reply. Miguel had seen the messages but was in the middle of work, so he couldn't make much time to answer. When he was finally off work, he tried to call Connor back, but his calls went to voicemail. It is possible that Connor had already taken his life as he went home, took his medicine bottle, locked the door and left for the park right after waiting for an answer that didn't come. Evan Hansen At the end of the novel, Miguel met Evan at an event for the Connor Project that Alana had organized. Apparently he had an idea on what was really going on behind the scenes: he mentioned that he had been happy knowing that Connor had made a new friend, but then realized that something was wrong when he found that people's descriptions of Connor didn't match what he himself knew. However, Miguel assures Evan that he wasn't going to say anything as he could see that Connor was finally getting the recognition he deserved. As he told Evan the story of how his relationship with Connor started, went and abruptly ended, Evan noted that there was a heavy burden behind Miguel's smile. Somewhere at the end, Evan recalls Miguel saying that he had never met anyone like Connor, that Connor was 'too innocent' and 'too pure' for this world: "Sometimes I think maybe he was too pure... for all this." This shows that even after all that had happened between them as well as the many weeks of avoiding each other after their last meeting, Miguel truly cared and loved Connor, wishing that he knew sooner and did more to protect him. = Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters